


Prisoner Game

by Raithwin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soul Content, Sweet, cuddle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithwin/pseuds/Raithwin
Summary: Ink and Error have a little game they like to play. Today, Error won so he's taking Ink back to his space in the antivoid. Now if only Ink would stop acting so excited about it.
Relationships: Error/Ink
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Prisoner Game

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me all at once last night! Happy Birthday, Ly! I hope you like this. 
> 
> And Toaster, if you see this, here's some cuteness to brighten your day.

“Hey, Error, you running off so soon? With a toy?”

Error stopped and tried not to tense at Nightmare’s words. His grip tightened as he turned to glower in annoyance at Nightmare. The tentacled jerk had Killer with him, of course.

“WHaT? no! He’s mY PrisOner, duH!” Error snapped.

Nightmare glanced up skeptically to the skeleton tethered to the end if Error’s collection of strings.

“Right,” he drawled.

“Well, he is gagged, right Boss? And tied up,” Killer pointed out, also looking up, “but it does seem like somethings _up_ , hehe.”

Error bristled, trying not to look up to where Ink was floating, tugging against the strings Error had wrapped around him as if he was trying to float even higher. Why couldn’t the bastard be more convincing! Error knew he should know better but teasing the Squid was just too much fun to resist sometimes.

“Seems to me this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you disappearing with that,” Nightmare continued, ignoring Killer and gesturing up with a tentacle, “Must get away from you a lot.”

Nightmare looked entirely too smug for Error’s liking. Glitches rippled along his shoulders but he tried to keep them down and his expression something like his normal scowl.

“DEal Is, I hELp yoU WITh yOur l-litTLe plANs, I GET thE SaNs. yoUR LiTtLE peTS Du-US-sTEd iT SO I’m TAkINg ThiS ONe InsTEaD,” Error said flatly.

“Can’t be much good for torture without real feelings,” Nightmare mused, “But I suppose it could still be _fun_.”

He wasn’t going to blush, damn it! It was probably actually lucky that stupid Ink was too out of it to be paying attention.

“Seems high on something, boss,” Killer hummed.

Error very deliberately raised a brow ridge at Nightmare and then looked to Killer in a speculative manner.

“WEll, IF iTs InteReST FoR toRTuRe, i cAN TaKe THaT ONe fRom YoU,” Error said, “I don’T HAve a-a-a DolL for hIm. YET.”

Killer looked at Error sharply, knife suddenly in hand. Error gave him a wide, crazed grin before turning back to Nightmare. Nightmare just met his gaze steadily for a moment. Then he cracked a sharp smile of his own and laughed. Killer glanced at Nightmare, unsure.

“This one still amuses me so no. Fine. Your prisoner, your toy. Have fun,” Nightmare cooed mockingly.

Then he vanished into a deep, dark portal. In the next blink, he and Killer were gone. Error stared at the space they’d been for a moment before tsking and opening his own glitching portal. He stepped through and tugged the floating idiot after him. He closed the portal with a snap. He dug into the code for his portion of the antivoid, essentially locking the door. Then he glared around. Just his normal space and the comforting mostly silence of it. Letting out a sigh, Error reeled in his Squid. 

“FLoAtING IDioT! yoU WAnT to GivE AwAy ouR gAME?” Error growled.

He finally got Ink back down near the ground, if not on it, pulling off the gag. Why was this asshole always so dramatic?! He had to use paints to feel anything! Overacting, stupid, air headed-

“Error!”

Error’s angry thoughts froze as Ink’s arms were flung around his shoulders and Ink’s brow and nasal bridge pressed gently against his own. Suddenly, instead of trying to hold Ink down with his strings he had Ink wrapped in his arms as Ink’s flickering, shifting eye lights stared at him. His rainbow freckles were still bright over his cheeks and Error could feel his own blush starting in response. Stars, Ink was still really excited if his eye lights wouldn’t settle on a shape. Error couldn’t help the nervous swallow.

“Error, did you really mean it?! Really?! That would be so amazing and, mhhm! Mhmmm...”

Error cut Ink’s chattering off the easiest way he knew. Mid-sentence he pressed a firm kiss to Ink’s mouth and felt the Guardian practically melt in his arms. He still felt awful light, as if the smallest thing might have him floating away again. That actually made Error smirk. He could to that to Ink! He could make the Guardian so excited he floated away rather than throwing up.

“Shut up,” he said with a rough sort of warmth, verbal glitches smoothing, “Healing first, Squid, then yeah.”

Ink stared at him for a moment, eye lights seemingly stuck on a yellow exclamation and a pink star. Error chuckled and placed Ink down.

“Do me a favor and stay on the ground.”

Ink blinked and then he grinned broadly, bouncing on his bare toes.

“I’ll try!” Ink sang, “Arms out!”

Error raised his arms into a lazy sort of t-pose. At least that’s what Ink called this. Error assumed it was some art thing and shrugged it off. Point was it made it easier for Ink to get to places he’d been hurt in their most recent fight. That was the game after all. Defeating and capturing each other on the battle field to decide whose place they went back to. It was usually winner’s choice of what they did there. Error had won the round but surprised Ink into an excited high by suggesting something he knew Ink liked doing.

Ink’s brush tickled as it brushed over bones, though it also frequently was trailed by a small trail of pixilation glitches. They didn’t sting much. No more than Ink’s healing did. It was effective, Error would give it that.

“You’re getting the clothes too, right?” Error grumbled, “You tried to shred my coat, Squid.”

“I got it, Glitchy, I got it,” Ink cheerfully retorted, “You nearly blasted my arm off so seems fair.”

Error smirked, that had been fun.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Ink snorted a laugh and ducked under Error’s arm to sneak a quick peck of a kiss to Error’s cheek.

“All done. Get comfy and I’ll join!”

Error quickly bound Ink in his strings again before tucking a yellow finger tip under Ink’s chin, tilting his skull up a little.

“Healed AND cleaned, Squid. Or I call it off, got it?”

“Y-yeah,” Ink stammered.

Error smirked at him, “Good.”

He was tempted to give Ink another little kiss for that. On the brow ridge above his left socket, for example, which was currently a soft red heart. But the idiot would likely float away again if he did that. So he just released Ink and let him stumble to keep from falling as Error turned to stroll to his bean bag. He turned and flopped onto it in a little whomph of air. He shifted back against it and then sighed happily. He hadn’t even needed strings today to get it into a nice, comfy lounging chair sort of configuration.

He glanced over at Ink once he was settled. The Squid was using a much bigger brush to fix himself faster. He always seemed to prefer using a smaller brush to heal Error. Something about liking to paint the details of someone so cute and wanting to give them his best work. Error tried to ignore both the little shiver that ran over his soul and the heat of a flush on his cheeks as he thought about that. Honestly, he knew he was damned cute but Ink could be alarmingly smooth when he tried.

He shook his head to chase away the thought and by the time he was looking up, Ink was dashing over to him. He stopped by sweeping into a slow spin that spun him around twice before stopping with his hands up excitedly, bouncing once again on his adorable bare toes.

“There, Glitchy. Healed, fixed, and clean! So I can, right?” Ink asked in a rush.

Error snorted a laugh to cover his sudden bout of nerves. He was really about to let Ink do this again. But that last time had been so... Error couldn’t think of exactly how to put it. Nice, wonderful, mind blowing, gentle, overwhelming, blissful. They were all right but also not. He couldn’t describe it, but he wanted it feel it again.

“Yeah, get down here, Squid,” he said.

Ink all but sprang into his lap, making Error grunt, before getting comfortable curled up against Error’s chest with his head resting on Error’s left shoulder. Error rolled his eyes. So much damned enthusiasm. He must have missed Ink sipping his light pink paint. Error wrapped his arm around Ink’s back, letting his hand settle on the Guardian’s hip. Ink let out a rather cute little happy sigh.

“Comfy?” Error asked softly.

“Mm-hmm,” Ink hummed back.

Error looked down at him and he could already see Ink’s sockets lidding. His face was still flushed with the cute rainbow freckles. His adorable asshole. Error caved and pressed a soft kiss to Ink’s brow. Error didn’t understand why, but holding Ink like this was strangely nice.

“O-o-kay then,” Error said, more to reassure himself.

Now for the part that had so excited Ink. The part he’d been telling himself wasn’t a bad idea. He...he trusted Ink. It would be ok. Taking a steadying breath, Error pressed his right hand to his chest, concentrating. His magic hummed in his skull as he pulled the hand away, his deep blue staticy soul trailing after. Error stared at it as it settled into hovering just over his cupped hand.

“Ohhh,” Ink murmured softly, hands already raising.

He paused, shooting Error a glance. Error tried to suppress the impulse to swallow again and nodded slightly. Ink gave him a small, very affectionate smile that left Error feeling slightly stunned. Despite being smaller than his usual smile it was more beautiful than Error had been prepared for. Then Ink was gently scooping up Error’s soul with both hands, cupping the suddenly racing core. Error felt exposed, defenseless, vulnerable and...protected, wanted, cared for. He watched, trembling faintly, as Ink brought the cupped soul close, studying it with pink soul and yellow star eye lights.

“So beautiful,” Ink murmured.

Then he pressed a soft kiss to it. Error gasped. The faint spark of magic in the kiss felt stockily intense against his exposed soul! It...it might be too much! His sockets were going to error out if Ink did it again!

“i-In-K...” Error stuttered out.

Ink looked at him, looking confused at first, before giving Error another of those smiles and kissing his cheek again.

“Can I hold it? Just a little longer? It’s so warm, Error,” Ink said wonderingly, “I...I can feel you, so clearly.”

Error managed a couple more breaths while watching Ink’s face. He had such a look of wonder and affection that it sent a warmth racing over Error’s bones like a balm. Even his soul, giving him away Error thought ruefully, glowed brighter.

“Sure. Be...” Error started.

“Careful, I know. I will be, I promise,” Ink interrupted.

Error couldn’t help but laugh softly. He watched as Ink curled down against his chest again, soul cupped gently to his own empty one, that amazing look on his face. It was almost unbelievable. Ink really liked his soul. His staticy, glitching mess of a soul and Ink was staring at it like it was the greatest treasure in the multiverse. A deep flush spread across Error’s face and he glanced up, unable to handle that look.

“Thank you, Ruru,” Ink said softly.

“Your welcome, Inky,” Error said, tone soft and warm again.

Ink sighed and Error swore he could almost feel a vague sense of longing brush softly against his soul. But when he glanced down, Ink’s eyes were closed. He’d fallen asleep, just like he often did when cuddled like this. Error wished he’d thought to take off his jacket. There was something he really liked about seeing Ink bundled up in his jacket. But he wasn’t going to disturb the skeleton in his lap just for that. Instead, he used a few strings to snag a blanket from up near his nest and lower it over them, tucking it carefully in around Ink’s shoulder. The Squid got cold easily after all.

_Love. Love you, Ink._

It echoed out from his soul, pulsing softly in Ink’s hands. Ink made a small sound in his sleep. Error pressed another kiss to Ink’s brow.

“I can’t seem to help it, Ink. I love you,” he said softly.

Then he pulled up the blanket a little more, rested his cheek lightly on Ink’s skull, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, I love Ink cuddling up on Error's lap. Its a weakness.


End file.
